Uma História de Amor
by Arine-san
Summary: Um história de Conto de Fadas com os personagens de Yu Yu Haksusho.


**Uma História de Amor**

 **We were both young when I first saw you**

 **(Nós éramos jovens quando te vi pela primeira vez)**

 **I close my eyes and the flashback starts**

 **(Fecho meus olhos e o flashback começa)**

 **I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air**

 **(Eu estou ali de pé, em uma varanda ao ar do verão)**

Após receber os convidados junto com seu pai, Botan, finalmente, pudera sentar numa cadeira perto da biblioteca, um pouco afastada do tumulto. A jovem sabia que aquele baile era importante para seu pai e para o reino e, por isso, tentava dar o melhor de si para agradar a ele e a seus amigos, mas era difícil lembrar o nome de todas as famílias que recepcionavam. Muitos vinham de reinos amigos, aos quais ela não conhecia muito bem, embora tivesse tido aulas a respeito do assunto. Botan suspirou. Ser a filha de um rei era bem mais difícil do que as pessoas pensavam.

Resignada, a jovem voltou a se erguer. Não podia ficar escondida em um baile dentro de sua própria casa. Como sua preceptora lhe ensinara, ela deveria sorrir e ser sociável mesmo quando não estivesse mais disposta. Era o dever de uma dama agradar a todos. Botan se virou em direção ao salão e então não conseguiu se mover. Um rapaz olhava fixamente para ela. Talvez ele já estivesse ali há algum tempo, já que estava encostado na parede, numa posição que lhe parecia confortável. O rapaz não fez menção de desviar os olhos dela, mesmo quando ela reparara nele.

Repentinamente, Botan se tornou consciente de sua aparência. Será que estava descabelada? Seu vestido não estava muito exagerado? Talvez fosse isso que ele estivesse olhando. Ela sabia que devia ter escolhido outra cor. Não é porque seus olhos são cor de rosa que seu vestido tinha que ser também. Botan desviou os olhos para o chão e voltou a olhar para ele. O rapaz continuava olhando para ela. As bochechas da jovem ficaram coradas. Ele era bonito. Usava uma sobrecasaca preta assim como a maioria dos homens no salão, mas parecia destacado dos outros cavalheiros, como se não se importasse com a opinião deles. Seus cabelos eram pretos com alguns tons de grisalho, embora parecesse ser pouco mais velho que ela. O que ela deveria fazer? Ignorá-lo?

 **See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**

 **(Vejo as luzes, vejo a festa, os vestidos de gala)**

 **See you make your way through the crowd**

 **(Vejo você fazer seu caminho no meio da multidão)**

 **And say "hello", little did I know**

 **(E dizer "oi", eu mal sabia)**

Não teve muito tempo para pensar no que deveria fazer, já que o rapaz se afastou da parede e começou a andar na direção dela. Botan sentia que suas mãos estavam suadas. Achava que sua tiara estava escorregando de seus cabelos. Tudo parecia estar desmoronando.

\- Oi. – Ele disse quando parou na frente dela com um sorriso de canto.

\- Oi. – Botan sentiu seu coração disparar, mas não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios também.

\- Qual o seu nome? – O rapaz indagou aproximando os lábios da orelha dela. Botan sentiu seu corpo inteiro esquentar. Sabia que aquilo era algo comum num ambiente barulhento, mas a proximidade dele a deixava nervosa.

\- Botan. – Ela respondeu num sussurro. – E o seu?

\- Hiei. – Aquele nome lhe era familiar. O reino do pai dele e o de seu pai viviam em constante conflito, mas estavam estabelecendo uma trégua. – Você é a princesa desse reino? – Ele perguntou levemente surpreso. Aparentemente Hiei também não era muito bom em gravar tudo sobre os reinos e suas famílias.

\- Sim. – A jovem disse ainda sorrindo envergonhada. O rapaz não esperava que a jovem que estivera observando fosse filha do rei daquele lugar. De alguma maneira, ela conseguira encantá-lo mesmo sem falar com ele.

\- Você quer dançar comigo? – Hiei convidou-a, notando os olhares de outros convidados sobre eles. Não era adequado que dois jovens conversassem isoladamente no meio de um baile. Não que ele ligasse para as convenções. Só não queria que dissessem qualquer bobagem sobre a jovem à sua frente.

\- Claro. – Botan concordou acompanhando-o em direção ao meio do salão. Por sorte a música que dançariam não requeria muito contato físico, ou Hiei notaria que as mãos dela tremiam de nervosismo. Era óbvio que já dançara em outros bailes e festas, mas nunca com um rapaz que a abalasse tanto.

Eles dançaram no meio dos outros casais, mas era como se estivessem sozinhos. Não percebiam nada nem ninguém além deles mesmos. Sempre que a oportunidade surgia, no meio da dança, Hiei tocava a mão dela com a sua "acidentalmente". Botan corava todas as vezes e ele dava um sorriso de canto, satisfeito com o resultado. A todo o momento eles se encaravam e Botan sempre acabava desviando os olhos primeiro, envergonhada. Mas havia algo no olhar dele que sempre fazia com que ela voltasse a encará-lo.

Acabaram dançando duas músicas e Hiei gostaria de convidá-la para dançar uma terceira, mas sabia que seria indecoroso monopolizá-la a noite toda quando não tinham nenhum tipo de compromisso estabelecido. Quando ele a seguiu, após as danças, sabia que se não dissesse nada naquele momento, talvez perdesse a única oportunidade que teria.

\- Botan. – Ele chamou quando já não estavam cercados pelos demais convidados. A jovem se virou para ele com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Sim, Hiei. – Bastou ver aqueles olhos novamente para ele ter certeza do que deveria fazer.

\- Diga que você tem algo contra o que planejo fazer e vou me afastar, mas você me daria permissão para falar com seu pai para perguntar se eu posso cortejá-la? – Botan ficou boquiaberta, mas aquilo era exatamente o que ela queria. Antes que ele falasse, a jovem estava pensando que talvez nunca mais fosse vê-lo. – Sei que posso estar sendo precipitado, mas...

\- Sim. – Ela respondeu sorrindo, interrompendo-o. E, pela primeira vez, viu o sorriso de felicidade dele. Hiei definitivamente deveria sorrir mais. Aquele era o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira.

\- Vou solicitar uma audiência com ele, imediatamente. – Ele falou fazendo uma pequena reverência para ela e partiu para procurar seu pai.

Botan tentava se controlar para não ficar sorrindo como uma idiota. Era a primeira vez que se interessava por alguém daquele jeito. Sabia que não conhecia, praticamente nada a respeito dele, mas quando ele a cortejasse, poderiam se conhecer melhor. A jovem queria pular de alegria. Estava tão feliz por Hiei também se interessar por ela, que esquecera que seu pai ainda teria que permitir que o rapaz a cortejasse.

* * *

 **That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

 **(Que você era Romeu, você estava jogando pedras)**

 **And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"**

 **(E meu pai disse: "Fique longe de Julieta")**

\- Entre, Hiei. – Disse Emma, o pai de Botan, quando chegaram ao seu escritório. Ele serviu-se de uma bebida e perguntou se Hiei queria, mas o rapaz negou com a cabeça. Estava nervoso demais para beber. – Sobre o que você queria falar? – O pai da jovem sentou-se a sua mesa e Hiei continuou de pé.

\- Sobre sua filha. – Emma colocou seu copo sobre a mesa e olhou para o rapaz desconfiado.

\- O que você tem a falar sobre ela? – Hiei sentiu que estava suando um pouco, mas estava decidido.

\- Eu gostaria de ter sua permissão para cortejá-la. – O rapaz disse confiante. Era o único filho de seu pai e um dia herdaria seu reino, que já era grande e que ainda tinha boas perspectivas de crescimento. Ele era um bom partido, por assim dizer.

\- O quê? – Perguntou Emma, indignado. – E você ousa supor que eu daria minha filha, a coisa mais importante na minha vida, a você, cujo reino é nosso inimigo? Não sei como você pôde ter uma ideia dessas. – Hiei engoliu em seco surpreso. Estava preparado para receber uma negativa. Isso sempre fora uma possibilidade. Mas não esperava que Emma fosse destratá-lo.

\- Pensei que o convite que recebemos para a festa desta noite fosse para acabar com esse conflito entre nossos reinos. – Respondeu o rapaz respirando fundo para não falar algo de que pudesse se arrepender.

\- Esse é o intuito. – Concordou o pai de Botan. – Mas isso não significa que você vá ter o direito de cortejar Botan. O fato de não sermos inimigos não significa que somos amigos. – Emma explicou também tentando se controlar. Afinal conflitos menores que esse já causaram guerras. – Além disso, Botan está prometida ao príncipe Kurama. – Hiei se sentiu desnorteado. Será que a jovem já sabia disso e deixara que ele fosse até seu pai por capricho?

\- Ela sabe disso? – Indagou angustiado.

\- Ainda não. Estou esperando o aniversário de dezoito anos dela para contar.

\- E se ela não quiser se casar com ele? – Hiei insistiu ansioso. Emma apenas riu.

\- Felizmente este é um assunto que está fora do controle dela. – Concluiu tranquilamente.

\- Mas o senhor não pode obrigá-la. Isso...

\- Eu sou o pai dela. Nossos reinos podem não estar mais em conflito, mas você não vai entrar na minha casa e dizer como devo criar minha filha. – O rapaz ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido novamente. – Agora sugiro que volte para a festa e aja como se não tivéssemos tido esta conversa. Não quero mais ouvir falar nesse assunto. – Hiei engoliu as palavras que queria dizer e saiu da sala com raiva.

 **And I was crying on the staircase**

 **(E eu estava chorando na escadaria)**

 **Begging you please don't go**

 **(Implorando que você não vá)**

O rapaz levou um susto ao ouvir sons de soluço. Olhou ao seu redor e viu que havia uma escada ao lado da sala. Se não ouvisse o barulho, não teria percebido. Ao se aproximar, viu que Botan estava sentada na escada. Era ela quem chorava.

\- Botan... – Ele sussurrou ao se aproximar. Os dois silenciaram ao ouvir que a porta do escritório se abria novamente. Emma seguiu em direção ao salão sem percebê-los. Hiei soltou o ar que estava prendendo e Botan tentou conter os soluços que ainda queriam sair. – Não chore. – Ele pediu aflito. Se havia uma coisa que Hiei não gostava de presenciar eram mulheres chorando. Nunca sabia o que fazer nesse tipo de situação.

\- Não olhe pra mim. – A jovem pediu cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos. – Devo estar horrível. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e sentou ao lado dela na escada. Hiei segurou os braços dela e fez com que Botan tirasse as mãos do rosto. Ela não estava horrível. O fato de ter chorado só deixava seus olhos mais brilhantes.

\- Por que está chorando? – Hiei perguntou, embora pudesse deduzir o motivo tendo em vista que ela estava sentada ao lado da porta onde ele conversara com seu pai. Ele não soltou os braços dela.

\- Eu não quero me casar com Kurama. – Ela disse olhando para baixo. – Ele é uma boa pessoa, mas não gosto dele desse jeito e ele também não gosta de mim assim. Somos amigos desde pequenos. – Botan ergueu os olhos e o encarou. – Por que ele não deixa você me cortejar? – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente e Hiei, um pouco sem jeito, passou um braço por sobre os ombros dela e a abraçou. Sabia que estava sendo ousado, mas não podia vê-la daquela maneira e ficar sem fazer nada. Botan encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e chorou até que conseguisse se acalmar.

\- Nossos reinos tiveram problemas um com o outro. – O rapaz explicou a ela. Hiei tocava a pele dela diretamente, já que seus ombros estavam expostos, e sentir seu corpo contra o seu, tornava difícil manter um raciocínio lógico. – Apesar de estarmos tentando melhorar isso, ele ainda não deve confiar no nosso reino. Além do mais, o reino de Kurama é bem mais rico que o nosso. – A jovem ergueu sua cabeça e olhou para ele surpresa. Isso fez com que seus rostos ficassem a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

\- Você acha que isso se trata de dinheiro? – A jovem perguntou chocada.

\- Quase sempre é assim. – Ele respondeu sem conseguir desviar seus olhos dos dela. Botan corou ao perceber como estavam perto um do outro e que ela estava entre os braços dele. Kurama nunca faria seu coração acelerar daquele jeito.

\- É melhor sairmos daqui. Se alguém nos encontrar desse jeito, meu pai vai ficar sabendo e pode se indispor mais ainda contra você. – Botan sussurrou olhando para a boca dele. Seu coração estava acelerado.

\- Tem razão. – Hiei confirmou, sem nenhuma vontade de soltá-la. A jovem notou isso e sorriu, baixando os olhos, envergonhada.

\- Você tem que me soltar, Hiei. – Ela disse baixinho e, como se despertasse de um sonho, ele tirou o braço de cima dos ombros dela.

\- Desculpe. – Ele respondeu corando levemente. Ele levantou e a ajudou a se levantar.

 **And I said, Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

 **(E eu disse: Romeu, me leve a algum lugar em que possamos ficar sozinhos)**

 **I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

 **(Eu vou estar esperando, tudo que nos resta fazer é fugir)**

 **You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess**

 **(Você vai ser o príncipe, e eu vou ser a princesa)**

 **It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

 **(É uma história de amor, querido, apenas diga sim)**

\- Não quero voltar para a festa. – Botan falou quando pararam ao pé da escada.

\- Eu também não quero, mas se seu pai perceber que nós dois sumimos por muito tempo no mesmo horário, com certeza, vai mandar alguém me assassinar. – A jovem deu um sorriso triste.

\- Seria bom se pudéssemos simplesmente fugir, não acha? – Hiei também deu um sorriso triste. – Poderíamos fazer um reino só nosso e ninguém poderia impedir. Você seria o príncipe e eu a princesa. – O rapaz sabia que se continuassem a pensar nisso, ela começaria a chorar novamente.

\- Se isso não fosse arruiná-la, eu fugiria com você hoje mesmo. – Ele falou com convicção. – Mas não quero que algum dia você olhe para trás e se arrependa dessa decisão. – Eles se conheciam há tão pouco tempo, seria um ato de loucura tirá-la de seu lar desta maneira. – Não é o tipo de vida para a qual eu gostaria de levá-la. Gostaria de levá-la para conhecer o mundo e não fazê-la ser excluída dele. – Hiei segurou a mão dela e a acariciou.

\- Não sei se isso seria tão pior do que me casar com alguém que não amo e viver uma vida que não quero. – Ela disse olhando para a mão que ele segurava.

\- Ei. – Hiei chamou fazendo-a encará-lo. – Eu ainda não desisti. – Ele disse dando um sorriso de canto. – Até você estar casada, existe uma chance – Botan sorriu esperançosa. – Vou partir amanhã cedo. Acho que teremos que nos despedir agora. – Ele concluiu apertando a mão dela levemente.

\- Talvez não. – A jovem respondeu animada. – Podemos nos encontrar no jardim mais tarde. – Percebendo que o que sugeria era algo indecoroso ela se recompôs, envergonhada. – Quero dizer...

\- Eu gostaria muito de vê-la antes de partir. – Hiei falou interrompendo-a, ainda sorrindo.

\- Então temos um encontro depois da festa. – Ela disse encarando-o.

\- Vou esperar ansioso. – Ele respondeu beijando a mão dela e fazendo-a corar.

\- Eu também. Me encontre perto do chafariz. – Botan disse antes de se afastar dele. Hiei apenas assentiu antes de seguir na direção contrária. Não sabia se o que estava acontecendo entre eles iria dar certo, mas, com certeza, gostaria de tentar.

* * *

 **So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

 **(Então eu escapei para o jardim para ver você)**

 **We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew**

 **(Nós ficamos quietos, porque nos matariam se soubessem)**

 **So close your eyes**

 **(Então feche seus olhos)**

 **Escape this town for a little while**

 **(Fuja desta cidade por um momento)**

Botan teve que fugir de seu quarto usando sua camisola, colocando apenas um roupão por cima. Tivera que se retirar para seus aposentos e deixar que sua dama de companhia a ajudasse a se trocar para não levantar suspeitas. Estava sentada à beira do chafariz observando a água quando alguém cobriu seus lábios com a mão, assustando-a. Relaxou ao olhar para a pessoa e perceber que era Hiei. Ele tirou a mão de seus lábios e sentou-se à sua frente.

\- Você quase me matou de susto. – Ela sussurrou sorrindo.

\- Desculpe. – Ele respondeu observando-a. Somente naquele momento notara que a jovem estava vestida para dormir. Botan corou ao perceber o olhar dele.

\- Eu... Não conseguiria fugir se minha dama de companhia não pensasse que fui dormir. – A jovem explicou constrangida. Hiei sabia que estar ali junto com ela sozinho não era adequado, mesmo se ela ainda estivesse usando seu vestido.

\- Não importa. – Ele falou colocando sua mão sobre a dela. – Só queria vê-la antes de partir. – A jovem que, até então estava feliz, ficou um pouco triste.

\- Você precisa mesmo ir? – Botan perguntou olhando para ele com uma expressão consternada. – Será que algum dia eu vou vê-lo novamente? – Ela baixou a cabeça e Hiei tocou seu queixo, fazendo com que a jovem princesa voltasse a encará-lo.

\- Ei, eu preciso ir, mas vou voltar. Prometo. – Hiei falou com um pequeno sorriso. Botan segurou a mão dele e a apertou entre as suas. – Vou tentar convencer seu pai.

\- E se você não conseguir? E se ele me obrigar a casar com Kurama? – A jovem perguntou angustiada. Seu pai dissera que lhe daria a notícia quando fizesse dezoito anos. Faltava pouco mais de três meses para isso. Hiei sentou mais perto dela, deixando seus rostos perto um do outro.

\- Ele não pode obrigá-la de verdade. Você já foi a algum casamento? – Ela assentiu. – O padre sempre pergunta se o noivo aceita a noiva e vice e versa. Se você responder "não", não vão poder obrigá-la. – Botan não havia pensado nisso. Aquilo era verdade. Esse pensamento a tranquilizou um pouco.

\- Você vai me escrever? – Hiei colocou alguns fios de cabelo, que escaparam do penteado dela, atrás de sua orelha.

\- Sim. Mas provavelmente minhas cartas nunca vão chegar a você. – As cartas sempre eram entregues ao dono da casa e Emma nunca entregaria suas cartas a ela. Botan suspirou e baixou a cabeça novamente, mas então teve uma ideia e voltou a erguê-la, animada.

\- Isso não significa que eu não possa escrever para você. Nas vezes em que eu for à cidade, vou enviar as cartas por meio de um mensageiro. – Ela disse contente e Hiei não pôde deixar de sorrir.

\- Vou esperar por elas. – Ele notou que os primeiros raios de sol começavam a surgir no horizonte. – Preciso ir. Os criados vão começar a se levantar logo. – Os olhos dela começaram a se encher de lágrimas, diante da iminente despedida. – Não chore. Eu prometi que ia voltar e vou. – A jovem assentiu, mas não se sentiu mais tranquila com aquelas palavras. Hiei segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos. – Escute. – Botan o encarou. – Feche os olhos. – Ela não queria fechar os olhos. Queria gravar cada traço do rosto dele. – Faça o que estou pedindo. Feche os olhos. – Botan os fechou, mesmo contra sua vontade, e Hiei encostou sua testa a dela. – Finja por um minuto que não estamos no seu jardim. Finja que seu pai já permitiu nosso casamento. – Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela. – Agora finja que o padre já me perguntou se eu a aceito como minha esposa e eu disse que sim. Ele se virou pra você e fez a mesma pergunta: "Botan, você aceita Hiei como seu legítimo marido?" Qual seria sua resposta?

\- Sim. – A jovem respondeu ainda sem abrir os olhos.

\- Nesse momento ele disse: "Eu os declaro marido e mulher." – Hiei continuou a história. – "Você já pode beijar a noiva". – Antes que Botan pudesse abrir seus olhos e dizer que achara aquele futuro lindo, Hiei tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Botan nunca havia sido beijada. Ela se assustou por um momento, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo. Aquele não era um beijo apaixonado e afoito. Era um beijo casto, simples e cheio de esperança. Hiei afastou seus lábios dos dela. – Sei que não devia ter feito isso, mas... – Botan o beijou novamente, silenciando-o.

\- Eu vou te esperar. – Ela disse sorrindo envergonhada quando se separaram em busca de ar. – Eu prometo. – Hiei sorriu e voltou a encostar sua testa na dela antes de se levantar para ir embora. Botan também se levantou. Ele fez uma reverência para ela e a jovem o saudou como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

\- Adeus. E que possamos nos encontrar novamente em tempos mais felizes. – Hiei falou beijando a mão dela.

\- É um "até logo", Hiei. – Botan respondeu sorrindo enquanto ele lhe acenava e começava a se afastar. Antes que o rapaz pudesse ir muito longe, ela o alcançou. – Espere. – A jovem segurou a cabeça dele e lhe deu mais um beijo. – É pra dar sorte na viagem.

\- Hm. – Hiei sorriu e teve que dar as costas a ela para seguir seu caminho. Faria de tudo para voltar a vê-la logo.

* * *

 **Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

 **(Porque você era Romeu, eu era uma letra escarlate)**

 **And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"**

 **(E meu pai disse: "Fique longe de Julieta")**

 **But you were everything to me**

 **(Mas você era tudo pra mim)**

 **I was begging you please don't go**

 **(Eu estava implorando a você que não fosse)**

\- Não pode estar falando sério, papai. – Disse Botan a seu pai ao receber a notícia de que deveria se casar com Kurama bem no dia de seu aniversário.

\- E por que não? – Perguntou seu pai ficando com raiva da reação dela.

\- Simplesmente porque eu não o amo. – Ela respondeu à beira das lágrimas.

\- O que você acha que o amor tem a ver com isso? – Emma estava ficando furioso com os argumentos de sua filha.

\- O que está dizendo, papai? Que devo me casar com alguém que não amo? E por quê? – A jovem falou também com raiva. Emma tentou se controlar.

\- O pai dele fez uma boa proposta. Nossos reinos se unirão após o casamento de vocês. – Botan ficou indignada.

\- Então isso não passa de negócios para o senhor? Me vendeu como se eu fosse um cavalo? – Emma deu um soco em sua mesa.

\- Entenda isso como quiser, Botan, mas você ainda vai se casar com Kurama. – A jovem levantou da cadeira que estava de frente para seu pai.

\- Não sei como o senhor se tornou tão mau, mas não pode me obrigar a casar com Kurama. – Emma estava prestes a falar, mas ela não permitiu. – O senhor pode me arrastar até o altar, mas não pode me obrigar a dizer 'sim'. – Finalmente seu pai parecia estar prestando atenção ao que ela dizia.

\- Com quem você andou conversando, Botan? – Ele perguntou também se levantando. – O que significa toda essa rebeldia? De que se trata tudo isso?

\- Não sou um objeto que o senhor pode vender. É disso que se trata. – Emma estava achando aquilo tudo muito suspeito. Até onde sabia Botan não gostava de ninguém em particular. Por que se comportava daquela maneira agora? – Não vou me casar com Kurama sem amá-lo.

\- E você acha que ama alguém? É disso que se trata, Botan? – Seu pai indagou se aproximando dela. – É isso? – Ele a segurou pelos ombros e insistiu.

\- Sim! – A jovem disse por fim caindo no choro. – Sim! Eu amo uma pessoa! – A jovem se afastou de seu pai aos prantos.

\- Mas quem? Quem pode ser essa pessoa? Você não conversa com muitos rapazes. Eu me encarreguei disso. – Emma então se lembrou de como Hiei tentara convencê-lo a lhe dar a permissão para cortejar Botan e das cartas que ele enviara para a jovem e que nunca foram abertas, pois ele mesmo se encarregara de jogá-las ao fogo. – Não me diga que Hiei falou com você durante a festa!? É ele, não é? – Botan apenas assentiu. Ele deveria ter imaginado que Hiei não teria pedido para falar com ele sem antes conversar com Botan. Emma encarou a filha com seriedade. – Escute bem, Botan. Você pode até não se casar com Kurama, mas eu nunca vou permitir que se case com Hiei. Ouviu bem? Você nunca mais vai vê-lo. – A jovem saiu do escritório de seu pai sentindo como se seu coração estivesse se quebrando.

Nunca mais ver Hiei... Se ela nunca mais pudesse vê-lo, não haveria mais nada. Tinha tudo o que podia querer, mas ele era a única pessoa que ela ansiava ver. Era a única pessoa que já lhe fizera sentir daquele jeito. Se não pudesse mais vê-lo, continuaria viva, mas seria uma semi-vida. Nunca estaria completa sem ele.

* * *

 **And I said, Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

 **(E eu disse: Romeu, me leve a algum lugar em que possamos ficar sozinhos)**

 **I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

 **(Eu vou estar esperando, tudo que nos resta fazer é fugir)**

 **You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess**

 **(Você vai ser o príncipe, e eu vou ser a princesa)**

 **It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

 **(É uma história de amor, querido, apenas diga sim)**

\- Você está horrível, Hiei. – Disse Yusuke observando seu amigo analisar alguns papéis em sua mesa. – O que está acontecendo? – Hiei estava com uma barba de alguns dias e estava cheio de olheiras.

\- Nada que seja da sua conta. – Ele respondeu mal humorado, encarando seus papéis com mais firmeza. Yusuke nunca o vira agir dessa maneira. Não que ele não fosse ignorante, ele era. Sempre fora assim. Mas, dessa vez, parecia preocupado. O rapaz se aproximou da mesa distraidamente para poder dar uma olhada nos papéis que estavam nas mãos de Hiei. Não era nenhum memorando ou alguma conta, era uma carta.

\- Quem é Botan? – Indagou Yusuke um pouco surpreso. Hiei, que fora pego desprevenido, baixou o papel e o encarou com raiva.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou com raiva. Ele se levantou e guardou a carta no bolso da calça. – Yusuke não podia acreditar que Hiei tivesse uma namorada. Quando isso acontecera?

\- Quem é Botan, Hiei? – Seu amigo insistiu e Hiei suspirou. Estava cansado. Não conseguira dormir direito depois de ler o que Botan escrevera. Como o pai dela podia ser tão ruim? Talvez se contasse tudo a Yusuke, ele tivesse uma ideia para ajudá-lo.

\- Botan é uma garota. – Respondeu Hiei envergonhado.

\- Não brinca? Eu nunca teria descoberto isso sozinho. – Yusuke falou ironicamente, sentando-se na beira da mesa. – Quero saber de onde ela vem. Onde a conheceu? Ela é sua namorada? – Hiei sabia que agora que começara a falar teria que contar tudo. Então foi isso que fez. – Espera aí. – Interrompeu Yusuke. – Você se encontrou com essa garota no meio da noite? – Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto. – Quem diria que você era tão ousado, Hiei?

\- O que está pensando que aconteceu? – Hiei indagou furioso. – Eu sabia que não devia ter contado nada. – Ele começou a se afastar de Yusuke para sair da sala.

\- Ei, espere, Hiei. Não precisa ficar com tanta raiva. – Ele disse segurando o amigo pelo braço. – Desculpe, ok? Pode terminar de contar. – Hiei refletiu se deveria terminar sua história, e acabou decidindo que sim. – Só não me diga que nem um beijo você deu na menina. – Concluiu Yusuke antes de ele começar a falar. O rosto de Hiei ficou vermelho, revelando sua resposta. – Esse é o meu garoto. Agora continue. – Hiei concluiu seu relato e Yusuke sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo com o que ouvira. – O pai dela deve ser louco. Já que ela não vai se casar com o tal sujeito, não há motivo para impedi-la de ficar com você.

\- E, além disso tudo, ele praticamente a está mantendo trancada. Ela não pode nem ir aos jardins. E obviamente não está recebendo minhas cartas. Já se passaram quase seis meses. E faz quase dois que não tenho notícias dela. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Provavelmente Botan deve achar que a abandonei. – Yusuke não ousou fazer nenhuma brincadeira ao presenciar a angustia de seu amigo.

\- Você já pensou em ir falar com o pai dela de novo? – Indagou Yusuke.

\- Claro. Mas, na única vez em que ele respondeu uma de minhas cartas, disse que me mataria se eu fosse até lá e que a mandaria para um convento em algum lugar secreto se continuássemos insistindo nessa loucura.

\- Você tem medo que ele te mate e por isso não foi até lá? – Yusuke estava surpreso. Sempre achara que seu amigo fosse mais corajoso.

\- Quem você acha que eu sou, Yusuke? – Hiei respondeu ficando com raiva. – Não quero que ele faça nada contra ela. Botan não merece isso.

\- Então talvez você possa fugir com ela. – Comentou seu amigo e Hiei assentiu. Aquele pensamento já passara por sua mente algumas vezes. A princípio relutara bastante em aceitar tal ideia, mas conforme o tempo passava, aquela parecia ser sua única opção.

\- Como devo fazer isso? Não tenho muito contato com as empregadas dela, e a essa altura seu pai já alertou todos os criados.

\- Deixe comigo. – Respondeu Yusuke com um sorriso de canto. – Eles não me conhecem e, modéstia a parte, acho que posso me aproximar de alguma das criadas dela. – Pela primeira vez em algum tempo Hiei deu um sorriso sincero. Podia não ser o plano perfeito, mas, ao menos havia um plano agora. Logo ele veria Botan novamente.

* * *

 **Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**

 **(Romeu, salve-me, eles estão tentando me dizer como me sentir)**

 **This love is difficult, but it's real**

 **(Esse amor é difícil, mas é real)**

 **Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

 **(Não tenha medo, nós vamos sair dessa bagunça)**

 **It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

 **(É uma história de amor, baby, apenas diga sim)**

\- Já está tudo certo, Hiei. – Disse Yusuke quando voltou de sua viagem. – Fiz amizade com uma das servas de sua namorada e ela me ajudou a fazer contato com Botan por meio de alguns bilhetes. Ela está disposta a fugir com você. – Hiei que, até então, estava angustiado e desesperado, finalmente se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir a notícia.

\- E como ela está? – Ele perguntou levantando de sua cadeira e se aproximando do amigo. – Você conseguiu vê-la? – Indagou ansioso. Sua barba ainda estava por fazer e parecia continuar passando os dias sem dormir.

\- Não consegui vê-la, Hiei. – Respondeu seu amigo tentando conter um sorriso. Nunca vira Hiei tão preocupado com algo.

\- E ela não pediu pra você me dizer nada? – Perguntou esperançoso.

\- Não. – Yusuke falou e Hiei, claramente, ficou desapontado. – Mas ela mandou uma carta. – Continuou Yusuke dando um sorriso de canto enquanto pegava a carta em seu bolso. Hiei puxou-a de sua mão, com certo desespero, o que fez Yusuke soltar uma gargalhada.

\- Idiota! Deveria ter dito isso em primeiro lugar. – Falou Hiei estreitando os olhos para ele.

\- É realmente incrível ver o que essa garota fez com você. – Disse Yusuke ainda sorrindo. Em seguida virou as costas para seu amigo e andou em direção à porta. – Vou deixar você ler sua carta em paz. – Hiei parecia não estar mais lhe ouvindo. Rapidamente voltou para sua cadeira e abriu a carta.

 **I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around**

 **(Eu cansei de espera, imaginando se algum dia você voltaria)**

 **My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town**

 **(Minha fé em você estava fraquejando, quando te encontrei na periferia da cidade)**

Assim que passou os olhos pela carta, Hiei pôde notar que era uma espécie de diário. Um diário que, aparentemente se iniciara no dia em que o pai de Botan a prendera em seu próprio quarto.

 **23/03**

Estou escrevendo essa carta com a esperança de que consiga enviá-la de alguma maneira. Embora eu não saiba se vou conseguir, preciso de uma válvula de escape. Estou com medo. Não conhecia esse lado do meu pai. Não sabia que ele colocava o dinheiro acima de tudo. Estou com medo de nunca mais ver você. Tente vir o mais rápido possível. Não me importo com a minha honra, se tivermos que fugir. Só quero estar com você.

 **25/03**

Acho que a carta vai virar um diário, ou algo do tipo. E acho que estou enlouquecendo. Não sei se vou conseguir escrever todos os dias e também não sei se teria sentido se conseguisse. Só posso falar sobre o que vejo da minha janela, o que não é muito mais do que poderia ver numa prisão. Meu único consolo é a Keiko, uma das minhas damas de companhia. Ela me conta o que acontece na vila e no palácio, mas sinto como se todos os dias fossem o mesmo.

 **27/03**

As noites são os piores momentos. Minha mente divaga e fico esperando que você apareça repentinamente, embora fique mais entorpecida com o passar dos dias.

Se, ao menos, eu recebesse uma carta sua, poderia ter mais esperança, mas, aos poucos, até isso me escapa. Preciso sair daqui. Às vezes parece que as paredes estão se fechando ao meu redor.

 **30/03**

Meu pai parece ter desistido de mim. Não o vejo desde o dia em que me obrigou a ficar aqui. Nem sequer tenta me obrigar a casar com Kurama, mas, ainda assim, não me liberta dessa prisão. Meu único consolo nisso tudo é me lembrar de você e sua promessa, mas até quando? Talvez esse seja o plano de meu pai. Me manter aqui até que minha mente não suporte mais e a ideia de me casar com Kurama não pareça tão ruim assim.

 **08/04**

Acho que estou começando a esquecer seu rosto. Acho que estou começando a questionar se tudo que aconteceu entre nós foi real. Tudo... Como se mais de três beijos e uma dança tivessem acontecido. Talvez três beijos sejam tudo que eu significo pra você. Talvez nem isso. Devo ser apenas uma vaga lembrança ou nada. Talvez você já tenha conquistado várias princesas e esteja rindo de mim nesse momento. Ou talvez eu tenha sonhado com isso e esteja misturando tudo. Não sei mais...

 **21/04**

O tempo não passa aqui nessa cela, onde eu tenho tudo que poderia querer, mas não o que realmente quero. Me pergunto se ainda sei o que quero. Se ainda posso querer alguma coisa.

 **01/05**

Quero parar de ter esperanças de rever você. Quero parar de encontrá-lo em meus sonhos. Começo a desejar que não tivéssemos nos conhecido. Se eu nunca tivesse visto seu rosto e se nunca tivéssemos nos beijado, talvez meu coração não estivesse em pedaços e eu não estaria esperando uma ilusão.

 **15/05**

Me desculpe, Hiei. Não sei o que deu em mim para escrever essas coisas. Eu sei que foi real. Eu sei que você nunca faria isso comigo. Só estou muito triste aqui, sozinha. Eu sei que foi real porque nada me pareceu tão real quanto te conhecer. Espero que algum dia possa revê-lo, nem que seja de longe, mesmo que você me esqueça. Só quero vê-lo uma última vez.

 **31/05**

Keiko me contou do seu plano e de seu amigo. Estou tão feliz! Estou tão ansiosa para encontrá-lo! No fundo eu sempre soube que você não me abandonaria. Vou te esperar no dia marcado e vou para onde você quiser. Não me importo se tivermos que fugir ou se minha reputação estará perdida, desde que possa ficar com você para sempre.

Sua Botan.

 **And I said: Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone**

 **(E eu disse: Romeu, me salve, tenho me sentido tão sozinha)**

 **I keep waiting for you, but you never come**

 **(Eu continuo esperando por você, mas você nunca vem)**

Hiei ficou devastado ao ler aquela carta. Havia rastros de lágrimas em algumas partes e ele não queria nem imaginar como Botan devia ter se sentido para escrever tudo aquilo. Tinha que ir encontrá-la o mais rápido possível. Não podia perder tempo.

\- Yusuke! – Ele chamou sabendo que seu amigo devia estar na porta do escritório.

\- O que foi, Hiei? – Indagou o rapaz entrando na sala.

\- Temos que preparar tudo para partir. Em quanto tempo acha que consegue organizar tudo? – Hiei pegou uma bolsa de viagem e guardou alguns documentos nela.

\- Creio que consigo ajeitar tudo para que possamos partir em dois dias. – Yusuke respondeu num dar de ombros.

\- Ótimo. Vou preparar minha bolsa e partimos daqui dois dias ao amanhecer. – Concluiu ele indo em direção a porta.

\- Só acho melhor você tirar essa barba, Hiei. – Disse seu amigo com um sorriso brincalhão. – Talvez acabe assustando sua namorada se aparecer assim na casa dela.

\- Cuide dos seus assuntos. – Hiei respondeu com o rosto vermelho, saindo da sala. Era óbvio que faria a barba. Não poderia se casar com uma aparência daquelas.

* * *

 **Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**

 **(Isso está na minha cabeça? Não sei o que pensar)**

 **He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

 **(Ele se ajoelhou puxou um anel)**

Yusuke combinara tudo com Keiko e agora, finalmente, Botan estava saindo de seu quarto às escondidas pela janela com o auxílio de uma corda. Estava prestes a reencontrar Hiei. Depois de meses trancada, ela poderia vê-lo e ouvir sua voz e sentir seus beijos, pensou corando. E pelo que Keiko lhe dissera, ele já havia conversado com um padre que concordara em casá-los, portanto logo seriam marido e mulher e ninguém poderia separá-los nunca mais.

Botan estava quase chegando ao chão quando sentiu duas mãos segurando-a pela cintura para ajudá-la. Provavelmente era o amigo de Hiei. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, ela deu um passo à frente e se virou para agradecê-lo, mas ficou sem palavras ao se encontrar frente a frente com Hiei. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e logo ela o envolvia com seus braços e ele a correspondia.

\- É você mesmo. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Você realmente voltou pra mim.

\- Eu disse que voltaria, onna. – O rapaz respondeu também emocionado. Houve momentos em que também achara que nunca mais a veria, mas graças aos céus seus receios não se concretizaram. Ele a afastou de si para poder encará-la. – Não podemos perder tempo, Botan. Temos que rir. – A jovem fez o melhor possível para conter suas emoções, pelo menos naquele momento, e assentiu. Sabia que logo poderiam usufruir da companhia um do outro pelo tempo que quisessem.

Os dois foram andando de mãos dadas até os portões o mais silenciosamente possível, mas antes que pudessem alcançá-lo foram surpreendidos por Emma e alguns criados. Hiei se colocou na frente dela para protegê-la de algum possível perigo.

 **And said: Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**

 **(E disse: Case-se comigo Julieta, você nunca ficará sozinha)**

 **I love you, and that's all I really know**

 **(Eu amo você, e isso é tudo o que realmente sei)**

\- Não posso acreditar no que estou vendo, Botan. – Disse seu pai furioso. – Você realmente planejava fugir com esse sujeito e se desgraçar? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – A jovem ficou angustiada ao ver a decepção e a tristeza nos olhos de seu pai, mas não se afastou de Hiei.

\- Papai, eu amo você, mas não posso aceitar que controle minha vida. – Ela explicou chorando. – Eu nunca poderia ser feliz com Kurama amando outro. – Botan segurou o braço de Hiei, que se voltou para ela com determinação em seus olhos. Se fosse preciso ele lutaria para levá-la com ele. O rapaz voltou a olhar para frente e encarou o pai dela.

\- O senhor não está vendo o que sua decisão está causando a todos nós? – Ele indagou em desespero. – Eu não quero causar problemas, mas não vou desistir da sua filha. Deixe que ela se case comigo e acabe com todo esse tormento que trouxe às nossas vidas. – Hiei concluiu num tom de súplica. Emma os encarou com raiva.

\- É isso que recebo após criá-la por todos esses anos? – Indagou olhando sua filha. E, dessa vez, realmente olhou para ela, para os dois. O casal estava magro, com uma expressão cansada e de sofrimento, mas, no fundo, ele podia ver um leve traço de esperança.

\- Papai, não me diga que prefere que eu definhe até a morte nessa casa só para impedir que eu seja feliz. – Implorou Botan aos prantos. Emma refletiu por um momento sobre tudo o que vinha acontecendo. Ele podia notar que sua filha não mentia. Sabia que se continuassem daquele jeito, sua única filha acabaria morrendo trancada em seu próprio quarto. E ele nunca poderia ficar satisfeito com algo assim.

\- Senhor, sei que acha que não tenho valor, mas eu amo sua filha. Não é algo passageiro. – Explicou Hiei com seriedade. – E quero deixar claro que estou disposto a tudo para ficar com ela. – Emma percebeu que o jovem falava sério. Se insistisse nisso, ele poderia acabar causando uma guerra com um reino com o qual acabara de fazer as pazes. – Eu sugiro que nos sentemos para conversar e criar um acordo a respeito de nosso casamento. – Completou Hiei ao ver que Emma titubeava. – É muito melhor do que um conflito entre dois reinos. – O pai da jovem o encarou estreitando os olhos, devido a sua ousadia, mas, por fim, assentiu. Botan sorriu e deu um gritinho de felicidade ao abraçar Hiei e, em seguida, abraçou seu pai.

\- Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada. – Ela disse espalhando beijos por seu rosto. – Eu sabia que você entenderia, papai.

* * *

 **I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

 **(Eu falei com seu pai, vá pegar o vestido branco)**

 **It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

 **(É uma história de amor, baby, apenas diga sim)**

Botan estava ficando nervosa. Hiei e seu pai já estavam no escritório há mais de uma hora. Será que era tão difícil assim fazer um acordo a respeito de um casamento?

Dessa vez ela não ficara ao lado da porta por receio de seu pai descobrir. Ele provavelmente deixara alguém a vigiando, já que descobrira tudo sobre o plano de fugas deles. Era melhor não arriscar.

Finalmente Hiei saiu do escritório de seu pai e, ao vê-la esperando no corredor, se aproximou com um sorriso.

\- E então? – Ela perguntou ansiosa. Só conseguiria acreditar que não estava sonhando depois que se casassem.

\- Está tudo certo. – Disse Hiei segurando as mãos dela. – Ele concordou que nos casemos em um mês.

\- Um mês? – A jovem indagou surpresa. – Mas tanto tempo assim? – O rapaz sorriu diante da ansiedade dela. Também queria que se casassem naquele mesmo dia, mas tivera que abrir algumas concessões ao pai dela.

\- Bom... Eu não podia exigir que tudo corresse de acordo com nossa vontade. – Ele explicou. – Seu pai disse que precisa de algum tempo para organizar tudo e convidar os nobres dos outros reinos. Não pude contestar quanto a isso, afinal ainda não informei minha família de que vou me casar. – Botan teve que concordar que realmente tinham que preparar algumas coisas agora que seu pai lhes dera sua permissão. – Além disso, você tem que mandar fazerem seu vestido de noiva. – O pensamento de seu vestido fez a jovem sorrir. Ela tinha que admitir que queria usar o vestido mais lindo do mundo em seu casamento.

\- Mas você vai me deixar novamente? – Perguntou preocupada. E se seu pai mudasse de ideia?

\- Essa é a melhor notícia. – Hiei falou com um sorriso satisfeito. – Seu pai me convidou para ficar aqui até o dia do casamento. Yusuke vai levar uma carta para minha família e tomar as providências necessárias. – Botan sorriu abertamente e o abraçou. Nunca se sentira tão feliz. Hiei se casaria com ela e não a deixaria nunca mais. A jovem se afastou um pouco e lhe deu um beijo casto nos lábios. Hiei estava prestes a aprofundar o beijo quando ouviram alguém tossir. O casal se afastou apressadamente e se deparou com Emma parado ao lado deles. A jovem ficou extremamente vermelha.

\- Pelo visto vou ter que manter os dois sob vigilância cerrada. – Disse o pai da jovem com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

\- Isso não vai se repetir, papai. – Botan falou envergonhada e Hiei deu um sorriso de canto, como se dissesse que duvidava muito disso.

\- Hm... – Emma também duvidava disso. – Sugiro que vão dar uma volta pelo jardim. – Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice que fez Emma suspeitar do que poderia acontecer se fossem sozinhos. – Com uma acompanhante. – Completou sério e Hiei teve que segurar seu sorriso. Sabia que se realmente quisessem, conseguiriam trocar alguns beijos. Emma já estava lhes dando as costas quando Botan se pronunciou.

\- Papai. – Ela chamou e ele se virou para encará-los novamente. – Será que podemos, ao menos, andar de mãos dadas? – Emma pensou por um momento e, tendo em vista, que eles se casariam em um mês, esse não era um pedido tão absurdo. Então apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, dando permissão a sua filha. Botan se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Obrigada, papai. – Ela disse sorrindo antes de seguir em direção ao jardim de mãos dadas com Hiei. Nada poderia perturbar a paz que aqueles dois sentiam naquele momento. Estavam juntos e se amavam e era isso que importava para eles.

 **'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

 **(Porque nós éramos ambos jovens quando te vi pela primeira vez)**

 **[Love Story – Taylor Swift]**

 **Início: 04/01/2017.**

 **Término: 05/10/2017.**


End file.
